


We Belong To Each Other

by Perversions



Series: Voltron Kink Fill [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Tender Oral Sex, klance, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Lance didn't expect them to reach fuck buddies status. Actually, anything involving him and Keith never crossed his mind. But it happened, though, and now Lance has to deal with the overwhelming emotions that developed during their time together in bed.





	We Belong To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> this had a long time coming and it was collecting dust in my google docs. i'm glad i was able to finish it and i hope that everyone likes it.
> 
> **i know you see that sexual assault tag, please know that it was only attempted and lance gets saved. that's the only spoiler i'll give. it's also the only noncon thing you'll read in this fic. everything else is consensual and wanted. if you read this and you think i should tag this a certain way, please let me know! i would very much like to make sure people either read it comfortably knowing the warnings or step away if it's going to bother them in any way.**
> 
>  
> 
> dreamwidth prompt: https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/2091.html?thread=812843

“This necklace looks _really_ nice around your neck, you know.”

Her giggle sounded nice to his ears and he liked the way she turned her head to hide her blushing cheeks. “Why, thank you.”

Lance had been at this _all_ night. His usual gaggle of friends and himself had decided that they needed a break from the toll and trouble of their lives. They had planned the night perfectly, making sure that they all had the day off tomorrow to nurse their hangovers (or sore muscles if any of them got lucky.) There was even a plan to dip out of the club early if one of their group members was clearly too drunk to go home by themselves. They stayed together as a group, after all.

However, Lance _did_ plan on getting lucky tonight. Actually, he always got laid on Friday nights. It was a thing he did with one of his fellow group members. Regardless if they went out for the night or not, Lance could usually be found in Keith’s bed or vice versa.

That’s right. _Keith’s_ bed. _Keith_ the guy who got angry at him because he stole his last Capri Sun. _Keith_ the guy who knew he beat him at everything and anything but didn’t acknowledge him. That’s right, it was _that_ Keith.

Sometimes, Lance had to think back to how it all started. They weren't drunk, but they were buzzed enough that they weren't thinking completely straight. Lance was the one who brought up the fact that Keith needed to get laid more often. Keith was the one who retorted saying that Lance needed to put his money where his mouth was (or something like that.)

Back and forth they went, insulting each other until their voices cracked. Before Lance knew it, he was bent over the arm of his couch, Keith fucking into him and rocking his world.

The following morning after that was awkward, but they somehow made an agreement. Somehow, they managed to become friends with benefits. They’ve been like that for months and no one else knew about it. Which was how they wanted it. No one else needed to know that Lance moaned so loudly for Keith or that Keith could whimper so beautifully for Lance.

It was their little secret.

Lance reached up and touched the necklace around the girl’s neck, grinning as she giggled some more and pulled away from him. “Oh, are you ticklish there?” he asked, moving closer to her. “I wonder what would happen if I leaned in and kissed your neck? I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

He went to press his lips against her skin, but a hand pulled him back. Lance’s glare died when he spotted Shiro. If he was here, that could only mean one thing: one of their group members was drunk as balls.

“Which one is it this time?” Lance asked with a groan.

“Pidge,” Shiro answered, smiling weakly at him. It didn’t look like he planned on leaving this early, either. It felt like they had just gotten here. "We should head out. I wouldn’t want his family thinking I can’t take care of him.”

Lance hung his head in defeat, sighing as his shoulders fell. He looked up at the girl and gave her a dazzling smile. “I don’t suppose you can give me your number, hm?” He bit back that happy sound that bubbled at the back of his throat as she wrote her number down. Taking her hand, safely tucking her number into his palm, he kissed the back of it and wished her a good night.

The drive back home was quiet. Hunk was the one who drank least of them all and drove them to their destinations. Lance was the first one to be dropped off, Keith following him when he left the car. Shiro made a comment about how they’ve been getting along well these days and that he was glad to see it. Lance laughed and told him that he was easy to get along with.

Keith said nothing as they walked up the stairs to his apartment building. Lance felt uncomfortable under his stare. He didn’t need to look at him to know that he was angry. When they went out, Keith always got this way. He still couldn’t figure out what caused it and, quite frankly, he was tired of figuring it out. If Keith had something he wanted to say, then he could just come out and say it.

Lance wasn’t going to keep confronting him just to get burned every time.

He wasn’t going to keep yearning for Keith, only to be shot down by a flaming arrow.

When the door to his apartment opened, Keith kissed the back of his neck and his body reacted. It always did. The door slammed shut behind them and Lance’s front was pinned to the hardwood. Keith bit down hard on his flesh and he did his best to keep back the moan that threatened to spill forth.

“You really like testing my patience, don’t you?” Keith asked, his voice husky and dark. Lance loved it when he sounded like this. Keith’s hand moved down his front and unbuttoned his jeans. “You think all those other guys and girls can fuck you the way I can?”

Lance let out a scoff the bled into a laugh. “You’re nothing _too_ special, Keith. Why I’m sure I can go back out right now and find someone to fuck me better than you....”

He growled in his ear and Lance’s knees buckled. “You really think that?”

“I _know_ that…”

Keith ground against him, his half hard dick pressing into the seat of his ass. The way he moved against him told Lance one thing: Keith was desperate for him and he was in for a ride. Grabbing his wrist, Keith dragged him over to the couch and pushed him face down into the soft cushion. Lance whimpered as hard bites were delivered to his neck. Not a single spot wasn’t covered in a dark bruise that he would need to cover up when he went back to work.

Hands that felt like fire tore his clothes away from his body, keeping him pinned to the couch by his shoulder. Lance lay exposed on the leather fabric, his body flushed and shaking, waiting for Keith to do something else to him.

Keith nibbled at his ear and Lance let out an unintelligible word that had no meaning. “Look at you. You say that you can find someone to fuck you better, but you’re shaking beneath me.” He pressed against Lance, his clothed body scratching against his sensitive flesh. His hardness rubbed against the crack of his ass. “No one else can get you to be like this and you know it to be true.”

Lance buried his face in the couch, trying hard to hide his flushed cheeks. Keith was too good at this. All this time, he thought that he was some kind of virgin (or at least someone who had sex at _least_ twice or three times.) Keith sounded like an expert, though. Every word he whispered in Lance’s ear had him wishing to hear more and more of it.

Fingers teased at his hole, small circles that made his body jump and twitch. Keith continued to bite and tease him to keep him on edge. He only pulled away to grab the lube and condoms that Lance had scattered around the apartment in case of “sex emergencies” like this one. His hand left Lance’s shoulder, but Lance didn’t move, knowing that there would be consequences if he did. He wasn’t in the mood for that kind of night.

Slick fingers toyed with his hole before one pushed in, sinking in deep. Lance clenched around it, pushing back in a silent plea for more. Since he and Keith started doing this, he was always ready for more, that extra finger, that harder pace. Whatever Keith was ready to give him, Lance was always ready for it.

“Come on, Keith,” Lance begged, looking back at him. “You know I won’t break. _Give it to me_.”

Keith pressed a second finger into him, working it in and out until he pushed in a third one. He opened Lance up for him, scissoring him open and staring at his hole that desperately tried to clench around his fingers.

“You’re so greedy for this, Lance,” Keith whispered. He pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants, the sound making Lance jump. Keith ripped open the condom wrapper and slipped it on, slicking his cock up. He pressed in and they both groaned. “You’re always ready for my cock, aren’t you?”

Lance could only groan deep in his throat. He could feel himself opening willingly for Keith as he pushed in. Yeah, he was always ready for his cock. He took every inch wihtout complaint like the good boy he was. Their hips flushed together and Lance’s entire body shuddered from the feeling. Keith leaned over him and bit a path on his shoulders and the back of his neck. They were _hard_ , his teeth sinking into his flesh like he was going to rip it apart to feast on him. The hands on his hips held a bruising grip. There would be bruises there, too.

Keith moved and it was just like he expected: _hard and fast_. His hips slammed against Lance, never leaving his gaping hole empty for more than a second. Moans dripped from his mouth like molasses and Keith nearly _growled_ above him. Keith's breathing had Lance thinking of a wild animal and some part of him felt like he should be worried that he was being so rough with him.

But this was a song and dance they had done for so long now. Lance couldn’t recall a time where they ever had sex in a different way. And he _liked_ it like this. The feel of Keith’s hands marking his skin, the feel of his pants scraping against his skin until it was tender. He liked every bit of their movements.

Keith’s hand gripped his shoulder and used him as leverage to pound into him harder. “You really think all those others in the club can _fuck_ you like this?” he asked, his voice just barely above a whisper. It drove Lance _wild_. “Every time you go up to someone, I can tell how they’d fuck you and it’s _not_ \--” he accentuated with a harder thrust, “like this…”

Lance’s sounds were a jumbled mess that even the best at Scrabble couldn’t make anything out of. He reached back to grab Keith’s hand, but Keith pinned it behind his back, pulling it in such a way that had his cock spurting precum onto his couch. “Keith--”

He hovered over Lance, nibbling at his ear. “Go ahead and say it, Lance… Say that I’m the only one who can fuck you like this.”

Oh _God,_ Lance couldn’t even begin to formulate words into sentences. Every attempt was met with a gurgle in his throat when Keith fucked into him faster. He wanted to obey, he wanted to give Keith all that he wanted, but he couldn’t if Keith was fucking all the words out of his mind.

Then, Keith pulled out. He pulled out until Lance was nothing but a gaping and shuddering mess. Lance tried to push back on him, but Keith’s grip on his hip was brutal, even with one hand. He knew just how to deny him what he wanted and he had no shame in doing it. No shred of guilt that he showed in the way of tender kisses or strokes on his cock.

Keith was a literal wildfire in bed, unpredictable and ready to consume everything in his path.

“Y-you’re the only one who can fuck me like this,” Lance announced, trying to get his voice to stop shaking. Keith pressed forward but he didn’t put more than the tip in. He still wanted to hear more, Lance knew. “You fuck me so good, Keith… No one else can do it like you!”

Keith pressed in _hard_ and Lance could feel him pressing into that spot that made his vision blurred. His thrusts hit it every time, pushing him further up the couch. Lance drooled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. It all felt so _good_. Even the bruises that Keith was leaving on him had a touch of pleasure to them. He wouldn’t have traded them in for anything.

“That’s right… I am…” Keith said, his voice broken and as wrecked as Lance’s. “You’re more of a slut for my cock than anything, aren’t you?” He grabbed Lance by his hair and pulled him up until they were flushed together. Keith’s thrusts became slow briefly before he was picking up the pace again.

Lance wanted to cum so badly. He brought his hand down and touched himself, his hand trying to match speed with Keith’s thrusts. He whined when Keith grabbed his wrist and held it away from his weeping dick. Of course he would keep him from cumming. He mumbled words to Keith, hoping, _begging_ for him to let him cum.

Keith only chuckled and pounded into him mercilessly, denying him of an easy orgasm. It never happened and Keith was cumming in his ass, filling the condom up with more than either of them had expected. He pushed Lance back down to the couch, flipping him onto his back.

“Stay just like this. _Don’t_ touch yourself.”

Lance moaned pitifully, his hand just inches away from his cock that twitched, desperate for attention. But he remained still as Keith walked away to dispose of their used condom. When he returned, he wasted no time in putting himself between Lance’s legs. Keith gave his cock one long and slow lick from base to tip.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Keith!” Lance panted, tossing his head back. This was always the hardest part of their fucking. How Keith would tease and suck him off until he was sore. He tried to grip onto the cushions, trying even harder not to buck up into Keith’s mouth. He knew Keith wouldn’t let him do more than two thrusts before his hips would be pinned down.

He dared to look down at him and his moan caught in his throat. Keith stared up at him as he nibbled and bit at his thighs, leaving dark marks and bruises that Lance knew he would have to hide. It was the dead of summer and shorts were an essential to his attire. And now Keith had made sure that he wouldn’t be able to wear them for some time.

When Keith sucked along the side of his dick, he threw the thought out the window. Who cares if he had to wear pants during the sweltering heat?

“Keith…” Lance breathed out. He bit back a moan when Keith looked up at him. “Please, I’m so _close_ \-- _ah_ …!”

Keith gripped the back of Lance’s thighs and pinned his legs to his chest. He nudged supple cheeks apart with his nose, pressing his tongue against his sore and twitching rim. Lance tossed his head back and moaned to the ceiling. It all felt so good and he couldn’t hold back fucking himself against Keith’s tongue. He ached to have more inside him, wanting to be given another hard pounding that he had been given.

But Lance had tried asking for more before. Keith denied him and opted to eat him out and suck him off. Not that Lance didn’t enjoy it. He knew that Keith knew _exactly_ how to get him off in the best ways, leaving him a sore and twitching mess that Lance would keep thinking about and yearn for _more_.

“Fuck!” Lance tossed his head back against the couch as he felt Keith’s hand on his dick. He pressed his thumb against the slit of his cock, precum oozing from beneath his finger. Lance wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer. He could feel the knot in his stomach tightening more and more with every stroke to his dick and every _deep_ press of Keith’s tongue inside his ass.

“You ready to come for me, baby?” Keith asked, pulling his mouth away from him. Lance groaned and he smirked. “Go ahead and do it, then.”

Lance’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Keith stroked his dick faster, sucking one of Lance’s balls into his mouth.

He couldn’t hold out. He just couldn’t.

Lance cummed all over Keith’s hand and across his chest. Keith didn’t stop, stroking Lance’s dick until he whimpered from oversensitivity. Lance peeled his eyes open and stared at Keith hovering over him. Black danced at the edge of his vision. Lance could see him trying to say something, but he couldn’t hear it.

He blacked out within minutes.

* * *

What woke him up hours later was his phone going off and the insistent ringing of his doorbell.

Lance felt sore all over and he struggled to sit up. He was still stark naked beneath a blanket. If Keith was still around, he would have woken Lance up or at least covered him up. He didn’t count the blanket as a cover-up.

The sounds persisted. Lance yawned and grabbed his boxers from the floor. He trudged to the door, muttering that he was coming.

Lance opened the door slowly and peeked at Hunk through squinted eyes. “Oh, hey, Hunk. What brings you here so early?”

“It’s noon,” Hunk corrected. “And…” He looked Lance up and down, his brow furrowing. “I have several questions about what happened to _you_.”

“What are you talking about--” Last night hit him like a truck. Lance looked down at his body, seeing the various bite marks and hickeys Keith had left behind on his body. It wasn’t like him to forget to cover up. Either Keith had fucked him _really_ well last night or Lance threw caution to the wind and said “fuck it.”

Lance looked back at Hunk, who was still eyeing him, waiting for some answers. He wasn’t sure if he _had_ any answers to give him. The truth was clearly the best option, but a lie bubbled at the back of his throat.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Lance said.

Hunk gave him a look of disbelief. “I think it is what it looks like.” He stepped forward and Lance stepped away from the door to let him in. Hunk closed the door and locked it behind him. Turning back to Lance, he crossed his arms. “Lucy, you have some ‘splainin to do.”

Lance groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Okay, okay… Just, can we get some breakfast in me before I start explaining?”

With a laugh, Hunk patted Lance’s back. “Sure thing, buddy. What do you feel like having?”

It didn’t take long for Lance to explain everything that started between Keith and him. He told Hunk how they weren't completely sober when they came up with the idea and how things were fine between them. Of course, they had to put up appearances just in case anyone of their group got _too_ suspicious. Lance kicked himself in the ass for being the one to reveal it all, all because he forgot to cover his entire body up.

“Things have gotten really weird with him, though,” Lance said. He placed his chin in his hand and stared down at his plate.

“It’s Keith. Sometimes he acts weird,” Hunk corrected him. He poked some eggs with his fork. “But do tell.”

Lance didn’t know where to begin to explain it. He ran his fingers through his short hair. “Sometimes, he gets a little _too_ rough with me.” He gestured to his body and Hunk nodded. “Then he starts sucking me off like a sweet little kitten. It’s like he becomes a whole other person in the span of three minutes!”

Hunk hummed. “Maybe you should talk to Shiro about it. He’d know.”

That was out of the question. If Lance confided in Shiro, then he knew he would only get a lecture about safe sex. He wouldn’t be the help that Hunk was labeling him to be and Lance didn’t want to be stuck in a talk he didn’t want to hear.

“No way,” Lance answered. “What if he went to Keith and then Keith stopped seeing me? Things are fine like this, Hunk.”

“Are you sure?” Hunk asked. He didn’t look too convinced and Lance had to agree with him.

He wasn’t too sure if things were all right like this. It ached a little bit, knowing that this was how things had to be. Lance beat himself every day, knowing that he had ended up becoming attached to Keith. The first rule of their little fling was that neither of them was going to catch feelings.

But Lance caught them. Lance caught them with the biggest catcher’s mitt that he could find. It felt warm in his hands and he would hold it close to his chest. It would flutter there and Lance would lose his breath, but he wouldn’t let it go. If he did and it found its way to Keith, he didn’t know what he would do.

Lance took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah. I’m sure. If things change…” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

Hunk scooted closer to him. He placed a firm hand on his knee and gave it a careful squeeze. “Don’t be afraid to drop it if you want to. Keith will understand and won’t push for any answers. You know that, right?”

Lance smiled at him. It felt good to know that he had a friend like him. If he didn’t, Lance would have done some catastrophic things in his life. Hunk was his anchor, something that kept him tethered in the ocean so that he didn’t drift too far out to sea.

“Thanks, Hunk. I needed that.”

* * *

Lance didn’t completely drop it, though. Keith’s actions rattled around in his head and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

He did experiments. Lance went ahead and tried to see what would push Keith into fucking him the way he did. Whatever findings he had, he wrote in a little notebook after Keith left for the night. He kept it tucked in his nightstand, hidden so that he wouldn’t find it. Lance didn’t think that Keith would go snooping around in his belongings, but one could never be too careful.

Lance realized that Keith would react a certain way if he got extra flirty with people. If he got too close to someone, if he was close to bringing them home instead of Keith, Lance realized that it would trigger him into action. Keith never stopped him (and Lance would never bring someone home that wasn’t him), but that had to be it. He couldn’t think of anything else that it could be.

Sometimes, he humored the idea of telling Hunk about it. But then, Lance would look at his weird scramblings of notes that filled up a small 80-page notebook and decided against it. Hunk would have thought something was wrong with him for jotting all this down. In fact, Lance was sure that he would suggest that he talk to Shiro about it. It was already decided that Lance wasn’t going to do that.

Actually, the more he thought about it, maybe all this was in his imagination. Lance thought that maybe his feelings got out of hand and were starting to mess with him.

That was it, wasn’t it? He just got too lost in his own thoughts and didn’t stop himself as he spiraled down deeper and deeper into them.

The realization had Lance ripping apart his booklet and tossing it in the garbage. It wasn’t important anymore. Whatever “findings” he had come up with, it was over now. Lance wasn’t going to dwell on them any longer.

 

 

“Stand back, everyone. I’m going to bring someone home with me tonight,” Lance boldly announced as they walked into the club. He wore his best skintight outfit. He was going to grab someone tonight even if it killed him.

Shiro chuckled. “Aw, are you? And here I thought you and Keith were going to have another slumber party.”

Keith snorted and Lance hated that he didn’t stop himself from mimicking the sound. “It’s not a slumber party if I’m whipping his ass in Mario Kart,” Keith said.

Lance whipped his head around and glared at Keith. “You got lucky. That’s all.” He turned his attention back to the club and grinned at a gaggle of girls that he saw there. “See you later, everyone. Don’t wait up for me.”

True to his word, Lance flirted up a storm that night. He pulled out all of his best tricks and talked to anyone who batted their eyelashes prettily for him. Every now and then, and he hated that he couldn’t stop, Lance would look over his shoulder at Keith. He wasn’t sure if Keith was paying much attention to him, but sometimes he could feel his eyes boring holes into his back. Knowing that Keith was staring at him fueled the fire he had tried to snuff out almost a week ago.

But Lance kept going. He was doing this for himself and not for Keith.

“You really do have a nice pair of eyes.”

Lance fought the giggle that bubbled at the back of his throat. The one he had deemed worthy of a night at his place was sauvè. He said things that made Lance feel like a teenager again. He would lean in and nibble on Lance’s ear or whisper something that sent a chill up his spine. It was a shame to think that all he would end up being was a notch in his bedpost, but neither of them seemed to complain. 

“I bet you say that to everyone in this place that has eyes like mine,” Lance said. He leaned against his hand, running a finger around the rim of his glass. “You might need to try a little harder if you want more than my eyes.”

The man smiled and it gave Lance a different and unpleasant feeling. He pushed it down, though. He was sure that it was nothing.

“Are you saying that there’s a chance I’m going to get more tonight?” he asked, stepping closer to Lance.

“There’s always a chance with me,” Lance answered.

He stepped closer and Lance pulled back slightly. He didn’t like it when his personal space was invaded without invitation. Lush lips brushed against his ear and Lance shuddered as hot breath rushed past him. A hand grabbed his hip and pulled him closer, pressing a hard dick against his leg.

Alarms went off in Lance’s head, blaring loud. He raised his hands and pressed it against his uninvited guest's chest. It felt like he was pushing against a brick wall. Not even Shiro felt like this and maybe that was because Shiro knew when to step back. This guy didn’t, though, and it made Lance even more nervous with each passing second.

“Okay, you need to back off,” Lance warned. It amazed him that he managed to keep his voice sounding strong. Internally, though, Lance was _screaming_ for a way out.

“What’s wrong? Did you change your mind?” the man asked. His tongue ran over Lance’s ear and he repressed a shudder.

“It's about to,” Lance answered. He still tried to push him back. “I didn’t say it was okay to touch me or anything, so back _off_.”

Now, Lance had his few run-ins with fear, but not for situations like this. He never had to _deal_ with situations like this because he had _Keith_. But this man clearly didn’t like being told “no” and it filled Lance with fear quicker than the barista at his favorite coffee spot filled his cup.

The man pressed forward, squeezing himself between Lance’s legs. His hand found his ass and squeezed. Lance hated how he squeaked from surprise. He looked around, hoping for someone to see what was happening, hoping for someone to step forward and _stop_ this. The bartender was busy at the other end of the bar, though, and the crowds of people blocked Lance’s view from his friends.

Teeth sunk into his neck and were followed by a tongue. “You taste good, babe.”

“ _Stop_.”

And just like that, he was gone. Lance could breathe again.

He pushed his back against the bar, watching as Keith dug his fingers in the man’s jacket and pushed him back against Shiro. Lance could see Keith’s lips moving and the fear of God written all over the guy’s face. More words were exchanged before Shiro rolled his eyes, grabbed him by his shoulders, and directed Lance’s assaulter through the crowd and to the doors.

Lance’s hearing came back around and he stared at Keith staring back at him. He had never seen that kind of look on his face before. Keith looked almost sad, ashamed of himself for what happened to Lance. It wasn’t his fault. Lance just… trusted him a bit too much.

“Keith--”

Fireworks exploded in Lance’s stomach and warmed him the moment Keith’s lips press against his. He’s kissed him before, but right now? Right now they’re the softest Lance had ever felt them. They pressed delicately together and he could tell that Keith was wearing a cherry flavored lip balm, something that he was sure that he had bought for him at one point in their friendship.

Keith pulled away from him, a moment for them both to breath before he was back to kissing him, plunging his tongue into Lance’s open mouth.

Lance didn’t want this to end. He dug his fingers into the back of Keith’s jacket, pulling him in closer and using his lean body as a way to ground himself to this reality. He’s wanted this for so long. Why did they wait to do this? How foolish were they?

Someone cleared their throat and they peeled apart from each other, a single strand of saliva connecting them. Shiro was beside them again, looking sheepish. Maybe it was a little too intimate for them to be making out like this in the middle of the club.

Shiro squeezed Lance’s shoulder. “Why don’t you two head out of here and… talk things out?”

Lance bit his lip and looked at Keith. He took in his kiss-swollen lips and his dilated pupils. He couldn’t look more beautiful even if he tried. Keith turned his gaze to him and Lance’s breath caught in his throat.

“I think we will."

 

 

“This--” Lance moaned, tossing his head back, “--this isn’t _talking_ …”

Keith’s mouth was on his cock, sucking him hard. From the moment they got to Lance’s apartment, they were on each other. Keith peeled off every bit of their clothing as he pushed Lance back to his bedroom, leaving a trail starting from the door. His hands were all over Lance’s body, holding him down and working his cock until it was hard.

Keith pulled off with a loud slurp. “Would you _rather_ talk it out? If so, I can stop right now.”

That concept was thrown out the window. Lance was achingly hard and he wanted Keith’s mouth back on his cock. They had come this far already and it would be a waste to stop now. No, Lance didn’t want to talk. They could worry about that later.

He shook his head. “Don’t you _dare_.” Keith scoffed at him then swallowed his cock in his mouth once more. Lance tossed his head back against the headboard and sighed. " _Fuck_ , Keith… This feels so good…”

Keith pulled off him one more time. His hand kept stroking Lance’s cock. “Do you want me to use my fingers yet?”

Lance couldn’t recall the last time Keith asked him if he was ready for something. Before, Keith would have just done it without asking. He would have plunged his fingers into Lance’s ass and stretched him until he thought he was ready for his cock. And those moments when he stretched him just enough so that Lance could _feel_ how big he was? That always felt amazing to him.

“Y-yeah…” Lance muttered. He wiggled his hips and reached behind him to grab the headboard. “Come on, Keith. You know I can handle a lot more than this.”

Keith snorted, pressing his cheek against his thigh. “I trained you well, didn’t I?”

“Shut up!”

Rolling his eyes, Keith pulled away from him. He reached over to Lance’s nightstand and pulled out the lube and condom. He shifted back between Lance’s legs, draping one over each of his thighs.

From the moment Keith popped open the lube, Lance knew that he had planned on teasing him. Keith poured the lube slowly over his fingers and warmed it up. Before, he never waited to do something like that. Keith would usually be quick to bring his fingers to his hole and tease a finger into him. Preparing Lance a few days ago was always quick so that they could just fuck out whatever emotions they were feeling.

But that was before Keith saved him and kissed him at the club. That was before Lance realized that maybe Keith had been harboring the same feelings that he had for him.

Lance jumped when Keith brought his fingers to his hole. He bit his lip as he swirled around it and Lance knew he was being watched. Keith had watched him before, but this was different. Keith just _looked_ at him differently now. Lance couldn’t say that he didn’t like it, but it shook his core to finally get what he had been wanting for a long time now.

“Oh, shit…” Lance muttered as Keith slipped a finger into him. He spread his legs wider, rolling his hips into Keith’s hand.

“You’re usually not this sensitive to just one finger,” Keith said.

“I’m usually… not this attracted to you, but here I am,” Lance retorted. Keith hooked his finger inside him and he keened, tossing his head back against the headboard. “Fuck, Keith!”

“Yeah, I thought so.” Keith chuckled as he eased a second finger into him. “You’re all talk, but you and I both know the truth. We both know that you’re just as addicted to me as I am to you.” He leaned forward and kissed along Lance’s neck, nipping at a spot with his teeth. “Go on. Admit it.”

Lance’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. _Fuck_ , he didn’t want to admit it, but Keith was right. He may have gone out there to try and forget him, but Lance knew he couldn’t. Keith had given him the best sex he’s ever had in _years_. It felt _good_ to be with him, riding his cock or being pinned down as Keith fucked him senseless or even giving him a taste of his own medicine.

And knowing that Keith was addicted to him? _Fuck_ , that was a big ego boost.

“I’m addicted to you,” Lance said into Keith’s ear. He gasped as a third finger pushed into him, scissoring him open and stretching him wide. “ _Shit_ , I’m so addicted to you!”

Keith laughed and nipped at his neck. “Good. Let’s keep it that way, huh?”

Lance’s entire body shuddered as Keith removed his fingers. He watched through his lashes as Keith moved further away from him. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Keith rip open the condom with his teeth. Lance never understood why he thought that was so hot, but he did and it never hesitated to make his dick twitch.

“Watch me, Lance. Don’t look away.”

He squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment before opening them again. Lance looked into Keith’s eyes then looked down at his cock. Keith slipped the condom slowly onto his cock and stroked himself a few times. He picked up the lube and spread it out on himself, sighing softly from the sensation.

Keith grabbed Lance by his hips and pulled him closer until his cock was aligned with his hole. “Are you ready for this?” he asked, pressing their foreheads together.

Lance sighed and wrapped his legs around Keith’s hips. “Keith, come on… Don’t make me beg for this.”

“But I like it when you beg,” Keith commented. Lance could see that devilish smirk itching to come out at the corner of his lips.

He sighed and rolled his hips, trying to get Keith’s cock in him already. “Please, Keith, fuck me. Fuck me the way you love to fuck me--that _I_ love for you to fuck me.”

Keith’s breath hitched and Lance’s ego flared.

With a bruising grip on his hips, Keith filled him up with one swift thrust. Lance swore that he saw stars. He banged his head against the headboard and his jaw dropped. He could feel Keith pulsing inside him. It all felt so good.

He squeezed Keith’s hips with his thighs. “Come on, Keith... Let’s _go_.”

Keith growled and fucked into him hard. The headboard banged against the wall with every thrust into him. Lance moved his hands to Keith’s back and dug his nails hard into him. He left angry red marks in his wake which only spurred Keith to fuck him faster.

Lance felt like he was on _fire_. Pleasure surged through his body like an electric shock. Keith bit his neck and marked his body up. There were no words that he could use to describe it. None of it was enough. He wanted Keith to be all around him as much as he was inside him. Lance was _desperate_ for it and he pleaded for Keith to give it to him.

“You’ve never been this desperate before,” Keith commented. He moved them further down the bed and pulled out of him slowly. Lance whimpered and reached out to him, digging his nails into his shoulders. “Shhhhh, I’m coming back.”

Taking hold of Lance’s hip, he flipped him over onto his stomach. Keith grabbed the discard pillows and propped them beneath Lance’s hips, trapping his dick between them and his body. Lance squirmed and thrust his hips back. He needed him to hurry up. He _needed_ Keith to get back inside him.

“Yes…” Lance hissed when Keith thrust back into him. “That’s… that’s the right _spot_ \-- _ah_!”

Lance arched his back, pressing his hips back into Keith every time he fucked into him. This angle hit that spot that made him breathless and Keith pummeled it with his cock without remorse. And he took it. He took every hard and fast thrust that Keith had to give him and he _loved_ it. His cock rubbed painfully hard against the pillows and he groaned as he leaked all over it.

The knot curled tighter and tighter in his gut until he couldn’t take it anymore. Lance’s vision went white as he cummed, soaking the pillow beneath him. Keith groaned when he tightened around his dick. He rode out his orgasm as Keith fucked him even harder, desperate to lose himself in the tight heat that Lance had created.

Keith let out a guttural moan when he cummed. Lance hoped that he could feel the heat of his cum one day. _God_ , he was as desperate to feel that as he was desperate for Keith to keep fucking him until he was sore.

Lance made a pained sound as Keith collapsed on top of him, pressing his face into his neck. “Hey, you’re heavy…”

“And you’re comfortable,” Keith countered. “I’m not moving.”

He was too exhausted to complain and push Keith off. Instead, Lance sighed and pressed his face into the mattress. This was a closeness he had always wanted and it felt good. Keith continued to whisper sweet words to him, placing kisses on his neck.

Lance didn’t know how long they laid like that before Keith finally pulled out of him and went to the bathroom. He sighed and kicked the dirty pillow off the bed. Taking the clean one, he arranged himself on the bed until he was comfortable. He didn’t know where the sheet was, but he would worry about that later. Keith could always cover him up when he returned.

He was nearly asleep when Keith came back, covering them both with a heavy blanket. Lance opened his eyes and stared at him. Keith didn’t look tired at all. Actually, he looked ready to go for another round. Curse this man and his stamina. That was the one thing Lance was most envious of.

“So…” Lance muttered.

“So,” Keith echoed.

Lance tried to not look smug, but it was something that he couldn’t stop. He smiled at Keith, pressing half of his face into his pillow. “You like me, huh?”

He expected Keith to deny this fact. He expected Keith to roll his eyes and threaten to leave the apartment. Then, after that, Lance would have to beg him to stay here for the night so that a cuddle session could occur. Instead, Keith surprised him.

“I do,” Keith answered. He moved closer to Lance and draped an arm around his waist. “I’ve liked you for a while now, actually. That night when we first fucked? I was trying to get some liquid courage to tell you.”

Lance furrowed his brow. “But instead you just ended up in a friends-with-benefits relationship with me.”

“Yep.” Keith shrugged then threw a grin at him. “It worked out, didn’t it?”

He had to give him that one. “Yeah... I guess it did.”

“Hm.” Keith nudged at Lance until he turned away from him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer until they were spooning.

Lance felt content like this. They hadn’t talked it out well enough, but they still had until tomorrow to talk about it. Keith kissed his neck and he sighed softly. This was amazing and he was happy to have it after yearning for it. _This_ was what he wanted and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> **as i stated before, if you see something that should be tagged properly, please let me know so that i can fix it! i would very much like to know if i'm tagging/warning readers correctly.**
> 
> i haven't klance'd in a while. i'm a little rusty. i'm pretty sure the last fic i did was in form kinktron. dang it.
> 
> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) or talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
